1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchanger in which both ends of the core are sandwiched by a pair of side plates.
2. Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Patent No. 2-92492 discloses a heat exchanger in which both ends of a core are sandwiched by a pair of side plates. This heat exchanger is composed of a core in which tubes and corrugated fins are layered, a pair of headers engaged to both ends of each tube, and a pair of side plates sandwiching the cores from both sides and fixed to the header. The strength of the heat exchanger is improved by coupling the pair of headers and pair of side plates and fixing them.
The side plate is bent in a cross-section so as to have a -shape (reverse c-shape) to improve its strength as shown in FIG. 23. However, the shape of connecting bar 103 of side plate 102 that couples the header 101 and side plate 102 is flat because the end of side plate 102 is generally inserted into header 101 and brazed.
When the heat exchanger is installed on an item that vibrates, such as a vehicle, the effect of the vibration is applied on connecting bar 103 of side plate 102 that has a low strength. Thus, it has been known for conventional devices to suffer easy breakage of the connecting bar.
If a flat section is not formed between -shape bent section 104 of side plate 102 and the header 101, it becomes difficult to assemble core 105 and header 101. Thus, the flat section between -shape bent section 104 and header 101 cannot be eliminated.